


[Podfic] my heart is leading and I'm under attack

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Drug Use, Aphrodisiacs, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Kit's head feels vaguely like it did that time Qui-Gon got him drunk on honey wine from a very specific plant on a very specific planet, and it’s not overtly unpleasant, but it’s rather alarming. Especially combined with the fact that Kit doesn’t seem to be wearing much more than his breeches, and even those are rolled up to his knees.He’s also plastered face-first against a Human’s chest, nose practically buried in his shirt, and he has no memory at all of how exactly he ended up this way.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Kit Fisto
Series: GoLB Star Wars Podfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] my heart is leading and I'm under attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my heart is leading and I'm under attack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163407) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> A podoween treat for litra who requested some non-human POV. I'm not sure if this went super into "humans are weird" territory, but I couldn't resist a fic about Kit Fisto 😂
> 
> Happy podoween!!

## MP3

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/my-heart-is-leading-and-im-under-attack/my%20heart%20is%20leading%20and%20I%27m%20under%20attack.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/my-heart-is-leading-and-im-under-attack/my%20heart%20is%20leading%20and%20I%27m%20under%20attack.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:27


End file.
